1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an electromagnetic shielding gasket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic shielding gaskets as well as methods for their production have long been known. In this connection, reference is made to the different applications of the present applicant as well as to the publications cited in the examination process relating to these applications.
Further, reference is made to the European patent application EP 0 779 629 A2. This application describes an electrically conducting composite material that has a polytetrafluoroethylene matrix as well as electrically conducting components and additional hollow polymer components that are expandable under the influence of heat. Also stated there is that the electrically conducting composite is to contain in addition an elastomeric material, which can consist of a silicone material. Although known from the above-named publication is the application of the material described and claimed there for the production of an electromagnetic shielding gasket, nevertheless it is very difficult, using the object described in EP 0779 629 A2, to produce a shielding gasket, particularly when the external tolerances are extremely small, for example in the range of a few millimeters of diameter.
The invention is based on the task of avoiding the disadvantages of the shielding gasket and of its production as known from EP 0 770 629 A2.